Amnesia
by schezar
Summary: A causa de una serie de eventos, Shizuo queda involucrado en un incidente donde Izaya es lastimado, por lo que tratara de cuidarlo hasta que vuelva a la normalidad. Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Durarara!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Narita Ryohgo.

Advertencias: Historia de temática yaoi.

Notas al final.

* * *

– IZAYA-KUN – se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente de el otro lado de la calle, a la vez que Shizuo levantaba una máquina expendedora y se la aventaba a Izaya.

El nombrado se quedó estático en su sitio esperando el golpe, sólo se limitó a sonreír, esta acción desconcertó a Shizuo. De pronto se escucharon varios disparos y todo se volvió oscuro para el informante.

.

.

.

"Unas horas antes"

Habían pasado aproximadamente seis meses desde que Isaya Orihara peleará contra Shizuo esa fatídica noche en que todo se había salido de control en Ikebukuro, y el informante había optado por abandonar la ciudad.

Sin embargo hoy había vuelto por fin, no es como que hubiera sido algo planeado, simplemente se había dado de esa forma. La verdad era que Isaya se había metido en varios problemas con los Yakuza de su nuevo "hogar". Por lo que lo habían estado persiguiendo y cazando, hasta que llegaron a su antiguo barrio, Ikebukuro...

Después de una extensa persecución, al fin habían logrado atraparlo en uno de esos oscuros y húmedos callejones de la ciudad. Se podía apreciar el ruido de los carros que pasaban por las calles; las personas que parecían simples manchas de color gris también eran parte de la ambientación, con sus pláticas aburridas de todos los días.

– Ahora si no tienes a donde correr bastardo – habló uno de los enormes matones.

Izaya se encontraba en el suelo con todo el cuerpo golpeado, aunque para que se encontrará en ese estado tan lamentable se habían ocupado más de veinte hombres, de los cuales solo restaban cinco, y también se encontraban algo heridos. Izaya nunca había sido alguien fácil de doblegar, por algo era el único que le podía hacer frente a Shizuo, claro, sin contar a Simón.

Izaya sonrió con malicia – Eso es lo que tú crees – sin previo aviso, haciendo uso de su agilidad y la poca energía que le restaba se abalanzó contra los cinco hombres que lo rodeaban, para cortarlos con una de sus preciadas navajas.

– Maldito – gritó uno, mientras que golpeaba la espalda de Isaya con un tubo metálico.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Ikebukuro se encontraba caminando Shizuo al lado de Tom, ya que apenas habían terminado de trabajar y se disponían ir a cenar algo en el Rusian sushi. Estos últimos meses Shizuo se había comportado un poco más tranquilo, aunque más que eso parecía algo ido de su entorno, parecía ausente.

Tom hablaba animadamente con Shizuo, pero para él era uno más de los cuerpos grises que deambulaban por la ciudad, emitiendo sonidos sin importancia.

De pronto un lindo, dulce y desagradable aroma inundó sus fosas nasales haciendo que todo su mundo se detuviera y que su corazón comenzará a latir fuertemente. La vida volvió a sus ojos que se iluminaron rápidamente abriéndose de par en par, para poder localizar a la fuente de ese olor tan conocido para él. Sin darse cuenta sus pies se movieron por si solos y ya se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Ikebukuro. Visualizando a lo lejos a su objetivo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió una máquina expendedora como de costumbre, levantandola del piso.

– IZAYA-KUN – gritó y lanzó la máquina expendedora con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo algo no estaba bien, el informante volteó a verlo y le dirigió una sonrisa indescifrable. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue que no hizo ningún esfuerzo para esquivar dicho ataque. Algo estaba mal, el cuerpo de Isaya estaba lleno de golpes, sus ropas sucias y desgarradas, manchadas de sangre.

Poco antes de que el impacto se produciera, Shizuo pudo observar que la boca de Izaya se movió levemente diciéndole algo que no pudo entender. Los sonidos de varios disparos se hicieron presentes, haciendo que las personas corrieran para intentar refugiarse.

.

.

.

"Demonios, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir corriendo" pensaba Izaya mientras corría por el callejón, ya estaba a punto de salir a una de las calles principales. Un disparo se escuchó detrás de él y sintió una punzada en su pierna derecha, haciendo que cayera al suelo por un momento, sin embargo la adrenalina le permitió levantarse y seguir su camino. "Sólo dos pasos más" se dijo a si mismo. Exactamente, dos pasos y ya se encontraba en la calle, ahora sólo le quedaba intentar escabullirse entre las personas.

– IZAYA-KUN – escuchó que lo llamaban, por lo que levantó la vista, encontrando sus ojos carmesí con los ojos color miel de Shizuo.

"Bien, lo que me faltaba" pensó para si mismo y rápidamente pensó en las opciones que tenía, dejarse atrapar por aquellos malditos o dejar que su viejo enemigo acabará con él. Toda la vida de Izaya pasó por sus ojos por un momento, mientras veía como se aproximaba a él la máquina expendedora. Sonrió.

– Gracias – susurró, haría una última apuesta con su vida. Qué sería primero? El golpe de la máquina expendedora o el de los disparos de sus perseguidores? Quién sería quien se llevaría el mérito de su muerte?

A pesar de querer ser un expectador de todo, cerró sus ojos involuntariamente. Lo que no se espero fue que las dos cosas se coordinarán de tal manera que los golpes fueran simultáneos.

El golpe de la máquina expendedora y los disparos llegaron al mismo tiempo, intentó abrir sus ojos, pero ya no pudo. Había caído en una profunda oscuridad, de la cual no sabía si saldría alguna vez.

Acaso esto era lo que había después de la muerte, oscuridad y soledad, en cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrado a esto.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Sé que no debería estar haciendo historias nuevas cuando aún tengo varias sin terminar, pero esta la tengo escrita en el celular desde hace como un mes, y pues me ganaron las ansias por publicarla. Es la primera historia que escribo de estos dos, pero desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacerla, ya que amo a Shizuo e Izaya, sobre todo a Isaya porque me identifico con su forma de ser :v y Shizuo me encanta también, porque es demasiado tierno 3

Perdón por los errores de ortografía que pueda tener, la verdad es que escribí todo desde el celular, aunque no me gusta, lo que pasa es que casi no tengo tiempo por ahora u.u

Gracias a que hablé con Riga-Lu me animé a subirla, porque escrita ya la tenía y ella dijo que la subiera 3

Gracias a Luna De Acero por la portada y por su apoyo 3

Bueno, no sé qué más decir, así que aquí se los dejo :3


	2. Capítulo II

En la sala de espera del hospital se encontraban Celty, Shinra, Tom y Shizuo esperando poder tener noticias de Isaya.

– "Qué fue lo que sucedió?" – preguntó Celty con su celular.

Entonces Shizuo les relató lo que había sucedido unas horas antes cuando se encontró con Izaya, aunque no supo explicar lo de los disparos. Él se encontraba ahí más que nada porque se sentía un poco culpable, Celty y Tom estaban ahí para hacerle compañía a Shizuo, mientras que Shinra se encontraba ahí por Celty.

Las horas pasaban y seguian sin saber absolutamente nada sobre el estado actual de Izaya, nadie se dignaba a decirles nada. Shinra por su parte reprochaba a Shizuo el no haber llevado a Izaya a su casa, así él podría estar al tanto de todo, en cambio ahora tenían que esperar a que les dieran noticias.

La madrugada llegó y al fin se abrió la puerta del quirófano, varios doctores y enfermeras salieron de ahí.

– Parientes del señor Orihara – preguntó uno de los doctores.

– Somos sus amigos – se apresuró a decir Shinra, Shizuo solo volteó el rostro un poco molesto, si estaba preocupado por Izaya, pero de eso a afirmar ser su amigo había mucho de por medio.

– Debo informarles que el señor Orihara sufrió varios golpes, tiene algunas costillas rotas, así como su brazo izquierdo que también está fracturado – hizo una pausa leyendo el informe que llevaba en sus manos – además de las diversas heridas de bala, las cuales fueron seis exactamente, una en la pierna, otras en los hombros, pero las más delicadas son las ubicadas en el tórax, el pecho y una en la cabeza – el doctor se acomodó los lentes – mientras realizabamos la intervención tuvo un paro cardíaco y al parecer su cerebro no recibió oxígeno por unos instantes – todos se alarmaron al escuchar esto – por el momento logramos estabilizar al paciente, sin embargo no ha despertado aún, tememos que cayó en estado de coma, debemos tenerlo en observación para ver si hay mejorías y también para poder descartar muerte cerebral.

Nadie sabía que decir, no es como si Izaya les cayera demasiado bien, pero eso era algo que no le desearían ni a su peor enemigo.

Tom se tensó al ver el rostro culpable de Shizuo, nunca creyó que entre todos, él se pusiera tan alterado por lo que le llegase a pasar a su némesis.

– Tranquilo Shizuo – tomó suavemente su rostro y le dió un tierno beso en los labios – no fue tu culpa – intentó consolar a su novio con esa pequeña frase.

– Podemos verlo? – preguntó Shinra, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad. Celty por su parte negó con su casco, esos dos no tenían remedio, no sabían cómo comportarse en un hospital.

– Lo siento, el paciente por el momento no puede recibir visitas, necesitamos que esté en absoluto reposo, mañana le haremos más estudios y dependiendo de lo que estos revelen veremos si puede recibir visitas, los tendremos informados.

Una vez que el doctor se fue, Shinra y Celty decidieron volver a su departamento. Tom convenció a Shizuo de hacer lo mismo, ya no podían hacer nada ahí, e intentaría consolarlo...

Sin embargo Shizuo no se sentía con ánimos de nada, por lo que solo acompañó a Tom a su casa, para luego dirigirse a la suya, aunque en el camino cambio de parecer y decidió volver al hospital para ver si Izaya había despertado.

Cuando llegó preguntó por la habitación de Izaya, tal vez no lo podría ver, pero sentía la necesidad de estar ahí, por si llegase a pasar cualquier cosa. Cuando llegó al pasillo que daba con dicha habitación, logró ver cómo dos tipos vestidos totalmente de negro ingresaban a esta. Lo que le pareció un poco extraño, así que apresuró el paso.

Al llegar pudo escuchar unas voces provenientes de adentro de la habitación.

– Ahora si maldito, te callaremos de una vez por todas.

Shizuo abrió rápidamente la puerta y observó como uno de los tipos habían tomado una almohada y se la habían puesto sobre el rostro a Izaya, quien no podía oponer resistencia al estar inconsciente.

– Malditos bastardos – gritó mientras corría y le daba un fuerte golpe en el rostro al tipo que estaba presionando la almohada sobre el rostro durmiente de Izaya, mandandolo a volar y sin dar tiempo de reaccionar al otro le hizo exactamente lo mismo.

El aparato conectado a Izaya comenzó a sonar, por lo que los doctores se apresuraron a entrar y sacaron como pudieron a Shizuo para intervenir al paciente quién estaba sufriendo otro paro cardíaco.

Mientras que los médicos intentaban estabilizar a Izaya, algunos policías interrogaban a Shizuo sobre que es lo que había sucedido, luego procedieron a llevarse a los tipos que habían entrado a atacar a Izaya.

La culpabilidad de Shizuo era tanta que le pidió a Celty que cuidara de Izaya mientras él tenía que trabajar, ella al ser transportista no podía quedarse todo el día con Izaya, afortunadamente Kururi y Mairu se ofrecieron a ayudar a cuidarlo también. Así que Izaya al menos no estaría sólo.

Shizuo iba a visitar a Izaya al hospital cada día después de terminar con su periodo laboral, le hablaba de todo lo que sucedía en su día a día. Aunque aún no reaccionaba ni mostraba ninguna mejoría, los doctores habían dicho que no tenía muerte cerebral, sin embargo no sabían cuando despertaría del coma; podían ser días, semanas, meses, incluso años. Todo dependía de Izaya, lo bueno es que él siempre había sido una persona muy fuerte fuerte.

Con respecto a los tipos extraños, estos dejaron de insistir después de tres semanas, ya que con ese perro guardián que había conseguido el informante, era demasiado difícil, por no decir imposible, acercarse a él.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el pequeño incidente en dónde Izaya había quedado en coma. Shizuo estaba haciendo guardia como todas las noches. Había decidido ir por un café para aguantar un poco más despierto, la culpabilidad de verlo en ese estado no lo dejaba en paz a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho Izaya en el pasado.

Una vez que regresó a la habitación, pudo notar el rostro durmiente de Izaya. Se miraba tan indefenso, como nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, en todos estos meses no se había percatado de ello. Tenía frente a él a Izaya Orihara, que sin su altanería y tanta palabrería sin sentido, resultaba ser alguien bastante agradable.

Ya pasaba de media noche cuando el sueño venció a Shizuo, haciendo que quedara dormido sentado, con medio cuerpo en la cama de Izaya, con sus manos sosteniendo una de las manos del informante y su rostro recargado sobre el abdomen de este. El café se enfrió al quedar olvidado en el buró.

La noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La mañana llegó demasiado rápido, con ella salió el sol, y comenzaron a filtrarse unos leves, pero cálidos rayos del sol entre las blancas cortinas del hospital.

Una mano se posó en la cabellera rubia de Shizuo, dándole una tierna caricia, haciendo que este despertara perezosamente con un gran bostezo y frotándose los ojos.

– Buenos días – los ojos de Shizuo se abrieron enormemente al reconocer esa voz tan peculiar que siempre se la llevaba fastidiandolo.

– Izaya! – gritó sorprendido Shizuo, levantándose de golpe y cayendo al piso por tropezar con la silla en la que estaba sentado.

– Quién es Izaya? – preguntó algo confundido el propio Izaya, más al ver la reacción de Shizuo y comenzó a buscar al mencionado en la habitación.

Pero aún más confundido estaba Shizuo al ver a Izaya buscándose a sí mismo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, es pequeña pero aquí les dejo la actualización de esta historia, espero poder actualizar pronto para que se venga el desarrollo :3

Saludos y gracias a todos por el apoyo que recibió el primer capítulo ?

Por cierto, actualicé rápido porque ya tenía escrito parte de este capítulo, el próximo puede que demore un poco más u.u

Sé que se me pasa algo, pero soy muy distraído u.u


End file.
